elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Statbox
Additions A lot of stuff typically added in the "Miscellaneous" section could be dumped in the infobox, along with other known information: * game, sprite and portrait number * card and figure wish * spells, special actions and flags * breed power * HP/MP * resists by level -- Kasarn (talk) 08:16, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :That's a good idea, with the possible exception of spells and special actions - a bunch of related info could make it too complex for the infobox. It would have to show which spells/actions are triggered upon low health, which ones are used as rare sub-actions and which ones are main actions. I think the current text format is more suitable for this one, but for the rest the statbox would be cool, imo. --SiamJai (talk) 15:13, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Infoboxes do not replace the article, they are meant to be a summary of information. However, small wikis tend not to bother since the infobox tends to be the entire article. ::That is to say, there's no reason the spells and special actions can't be in the infobox and explained in the article.-- Kasarn (talk) 09:10, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :Whether they're ranged or melee could also be added. -- Kasarn (talk) 06:36, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Design Given the amount of information in the infobox, I've always felt like this template could be designed better: * make the infobox full width (670px): I tried this and ended up with the shittiest design ever :p * ' the different sections': this may create consistency issues and requires that javascript be enabled Alternatively, we could kick a lot of the information out of the infobox as there's no reason it has to contain everything. For example, stats and skills might be better off as a separate table in the article; or technical data could be reformatted within the miscellaneous section. -- Kasarn (talk) 08:16, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :These changes would make the infobox more uniform, effective and inclusive, but also more "sterile" at the same time. Currently, the text description balances the pages out with some individuality and "humanity", so-to-speak. That said, I'm all for redesigning the template - just not doing away with the text description entirely. I'd go for the third option, to have related data sectioned off to different tables from the infobox - along with a basic text description for the more variable info. --SiamJai (talk) 15:29, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, for kicking stuff out, it could look a bit like User:Kasarn/NPC article -- Kasarn (talk) 10:35, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :::That one looks great, I love it! The different-colored element-stats are cool too, but some of those might be hard to read against the background. On my monitor, "Lightning" "Mind" and "Sound" are difficult to see. --SiamJai (talk) 12:32, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Skill grouping/highlighting Since not all skills are equally useful for NPCs/pets, I'm idly wondering if grouping skills by use (much as on the main page), or else somehow formatting more "important" skills would be a good idea. -- Kasarn (talk) 09:50, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Auto-fill Blank and Underline Innate For Resistances While editing in this wikia especially NPCs resistances for some time, I have been noticing that there are two separated patterns when filling the resistances: #Filling based on innate resistance #Filling based on level bonus Both have their own reason to fill such way even myself. So, I am thinking a solution to combine both. First, if the form is blank, it will be automatically filled based on level (it will support both Elona and Elona+ scale). Second, if the form is filled, an underline will be added to tell that it is an innate resistance. If it is okay, I will help editing the template to implement the.feature. What do you think? -- NeithR (talk) 02:36, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Adding Calculator for HP, Mana, PV, DV, and potentially to hit chance. In discord there's been some talk of calculating the creature's effective stats for use before adding in potential random items on top of it, though nobody seems to have experience creating Wikia calculators. The principle is simple enough, the calculator would probably use JavaScript, and it would follow this kind of logic for calls. var Life = "Statbox input" var CharacterLvl = "" var Str = "" var Will = "" var Con = "" function HPCalc(Life, Will, Con, Str, CharacterLvl) { return 5 + Life / 100 * ( characterLevel * ( 2 * Con + Str + Will / 3 ) / 25 + Con ) } Similar additions could be made for the calculation of PV, and the calculators themselves might potentially be of some use for players looking for a way to plan their equipment. Does anyone have improvements? --Victoria Iris (talk) 17:47, June 7, 2018 (UTC)